scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Madagascar (Ashton Productions Style) Part 4 - The Talk of the Wild
Ashton: around, lays down What a day. I mean, I tell you, it just doesn't get any better than this, you know? Ooh! It just did. Even the stars out. Not going to find a star like that in the wild. *'Hiro': Helicopter. at a helicopter flying in the sky *'Ashton': Hiro. Buddy, listen. Everybody has days when they think the grass might be greener somewhere else. *'Hiro': Ashton Craven. Look at me. I'm ten years old. My life is half over. And I don't even know if I'm black with white stripes, or white with black stripes. down *'Ashton': Hiro. I'm thinking of a song. *'Hiro': Ashton. Please. Not now. *'Ashton': Oh, yes, it's a wonderful song. I think you're familiar with it. scatting *'Hiro': Oh, no. Oh, no, you don't. No, no, no. Not listening. *'Ashton': Start spreading the news! *'Hiro': I don't know you! *'Ashton': I'm leaving today! We are a great big part of it! Come on. You know you know the words. Two little words. *'Hiro': New York. *'Both': New York! *'Zoo Animal 1': Shut up, shut up, shut up! Hey, I'm sleeping here! We're not all nocturnal, you know! *'Hiro': I'll knock your "turnal" right off, pal. *'Zoo Animal 2': Yeah, you and what army, stripes? *'Ashton': You mess with him, you mess with me, Howard. *'Hiro': You're a bigmouth boy. *'Ashton': See? Mr. Grumpy Stripes. We make a great team, the two of us. *'Hiro': We sure do. No doubt about it. *'Ashton': Hiro So, what are you going to do? Go running off to the wild by yourself? *'Hiro': No. *'Ashton': Good. *'Hiro': You and me. Let's go. *'Ashton': What? *'Hiro': The wild. You and me together. It's a straight shot down Fifth Avenue to Grand Central. We'll grab a train, we'll head north. We can be back by morning. No one will ever know. *'Ashton': You're joking. Right? *'Hiro': Yeah. I'm joking. Of course I'm joking. Give me a break. Like we're going to get on a train. *'Ashton': Don't do that. You really had me worried there. *'Hiro': Oh, well. I guess I'll hit the sack. *'Ashton': Yeah, me too. I'll need to rest my voice for tomorrow. It's Senior's Day, you know. Have to roar extra loud. Give them a little jolt. You know? down *'Hiro': Good night, Ashy Ash. *'Ashton': down, clapping his hands, turning the light on, hearing a bird They forgot to turn off the ambience again. *'Hiro': Don't worry. It's cool. You know, I got it. his megaphone *'Ashton': Much better. *''looks around, setting the time for Hiro Hamada to go to the city'' *'Ashton': Come on, now, baby. My little filet. My little filet mingon with a little fat around the edges. I like that. I like a little fat on my steak. My sweet, juicy steak. *'Arlo': Ashton. Ashton. Ashton! *'Ashton': What? *'Arlo': You suck your thumb? *'Ashton': What is it, Arlo? *'Arlo': You know I have the bladder infection and I have to get up every two hours? I got up to pee and looked over at Hiro's pen, which I usually don't do. I don't why, but I did. And... *'Ashton': What? What's going on? *'Arlo': It's Hiro Hamada. He's gone. *'Ashton': Gone! up What do you mean, "gone"? *'Arlo': at the hole How long has he been working on this? Hiro! Hiro! *'Moana': He wouldn't fit down there. *'Ashton': to look for Hiro Hamada, noticing that he isn't there Hiro? Hiro! Hiro! *'Moana': This doesn't make any sense. Where would he go? *'Ashton': Connecticut! *'Moana': He wouldn't. *'Arlo': Oh, no! What are we gonna do? I mean, we gotta call somebody! *'Ashton': his remote Hello? Get me Missing Animals. And hurry. We've got a lost boy probably on the way to Connecticut by now, and we're gonna need... *'Man': Hello? Hello? *'Ashton': Wait a second. We can't call the people. his remote back, throwing it away They'll be really mad. It'll get Hiro Hamada transferred for good. You don't bite the hand that feeds you. *'Moana': I know that's right. *'Ashton': We gotta go after him. *'Arlo': Go after him? *'Ashton': He's not thinking straight. We gotta stop him from making the biggest mistake of his life. He's proabably out there lost and cold, confused. Poor little guy. Category:Ashton Productions Category:Madagascar Scenes Category:Scenes